


Phoenix

by Do_I_Exist_13



Series: Avatar Izuku or I Have Too Much Time And Need To Be Put Down [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Burning, Dead Bakugo’s Katsuki, Dead Midoriya Inko, Desolation Avatar Midoriya Izuku, Desolation!Izuku, Fire, Gen, Graphic Depictions Of Burns/Burning, Makes more sense if you’ve listened to tma, Murder, Not Bakugou Katsuki Friendly, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Revenge, Torture, but not technically required, house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_I_Exist_13/pseuds/Do_I_Exist_13
Summary: It looks like Izuku’s big break is around the corner, he just knows it, today is the day all his hard work pays off, the day he’ll show Kaachan and everyone who doubted him that they were wrong.At least, that’s what Izuku has been saying to himself for years.But just one day is enough to send him on a tailspin while everything he’s been depending on for years goes up in smoke.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & The Desolation, Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might
Series: Avatar Izuku or I Have Too Much Time And Need To Be Put Down [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995148
Comments: 29
Kudos: 34





	Phoenix

“It’s going to be okay, my big break is right around the corner, I’ll just have to hold on a little longer, I’ll just have to try harder, strain myself a little more, and I’ll make it, I’ll be a hero.”

That’s what Izuku keeps saying to himself at least.

He wasn’t talented like Kaachan, not naturally gifted like his peers, but that was okay. Because he never needed luck, he was Midoriya Izuku and he was going to get by on hard work alone. It didn’t matter that no matter how hard he worked, no matter how long he spent on school or how much effort he put, it was never noteworthy.

Not like Kaachan. Never like Kaachan, smart Kaachan, who got a 95% on a test that Izuku got 100% on. Though, it wasn’t ever clever Izuku, he wasn’t ever smart, no matter how good his grades were. But that was okay, he just needed to find the right person who saw how intelligent he was, how much harder he tried.

The effort had to pay off somewhere. It had to.

Year after year, he puts himself out there, he tries to be social and make friends. He’s gotten pretty close a few times too, if only he weren’t quirkless, if only he were born with a flashy quirk like Kaachan. If only he had Kaachan’s explosions, those pretty scarlett swirls were almost wasted on Kaachan’s lazy hands. Special Kaachan, whose quirk made it easy for people to gather around him and made him instant friends. But that was okay, there had to be someone who didn’t care that he was quirkless.

There must be someone out there. There had to be.

Every day, he trains his body too, he has to make up for his Quirklessness somehow after all. Every day, he’s constantly reminded that he’ll never be as strong as someone with a quirk. He doesn’t need a quirk, he doesn’t need that to succeed. Besides, he’s not just muscle, he’s strong mentally too, he makes it through every day and still manages to smile. Not even his mom acknowledges that. But it’s okay because, someone, someday, will recognize how strong he is, they’ll give him a chance and he’ll prove everyone wrong.

He’s going to get a chance. He has to.

Sometimes, Kaachan was really cruel to him. Times like today, when he throws Izuku’s notebook out the window and mocks him, tells him to die. Izuku won’t do it, won’t give in, he’s going to make it someday and they’ll all regret it.

Sometimes, something unexpected happens. Times like today, when Izuku almost dies at the hands of a villain trying to posses him. But All Might, Izuku’s Idol since forever saves him. Izuku hangs onto the hero’s feet, and he knows this is his chance, this is it!

He asks All Might, “Do you think someone without a quirk can become a hero?”

“I’m afraid that there’s simply no way for someone without a quirk to become a hero.”

The rejection feels like a harsh burn to his heart, a devouring flame roasting his dreams. That was supposed to be it. His big break. The moment where everyone who doubted him, denied him, was proven wrong. But no. If- if even All Might says he’s naive, an idiot, worthless, wrong in his belief that just maybe he could amount to something, then it must be true.

Sometimes, life gives you second chances. That’s what Izuku thought when he heard explosions and a crowd around perfect Kaachan, encased in sludge and wonderfully helpless. He ran, almost unthinkingly to save Kaachan, going for the eyes of the creature and trying to rip the slime off of the blond.

It wasn’t him who saved Kaachan though. All Might saved him.

But Izuku- as always was the one getting yelled at. Never brave Izuku. He wasn’t brave, he wasn’t heroic, he wasn’t smart. He was useless, brash and stupid. Izuku looked to Kaachan, at least he had to have seen and appreciated Izuku. He looked to the blond, hoping, pleading to the universe that it would be awe and thanks in his cherry eyes. Annoyance and hate met Izuku when he looked.

Something in Izuku broke when he saw those eyes. He left the scene with his head low.

Smoke rose from the horizon in the direction of the Midoriya household, it rose high and far, seeming to stretch toward Izuku and beckon him. Izuku ran, he ran harder and faster than he ever had before, hot tears streamed down his face as he dashed towards the fire. He knew what he’d find, but when he turned the corner and was met with the sight of his home and mother up in vermillion flames he couldn’t help but to cry harder.

His whole life, consumed in a devouring desolation. Everything... gone. All he held dear burning away because of a careless fire. The tears running down his face start to boil as he walks into the fire’s warm embrace.

Izuku collapses onto the ground of his burning home. His skin starts to run, not burn or boil, but run like melting wax. Boiling water pours from his eyes as pain branches out through his senses. Deep in the marrow of his bones he knows this isn’t a quirk. It’s the fire itself, the pain, the hateful want, the desolation itself worming its way through him.

Despite how it feels, how it hurts, burns on an absolute, scalding, white-hot level he won’t die here. Maybe if he’d come earlier he could’ve saved his mother, but she’s dead now, just a crisp pile of ash. The fire won’t kill him because he has nothing left to lose.

Hours later, when the fire around Izuku has died down to red embers, Izuku stands. He rises from the ashes, soot baked onto his hands, a hungry heat under his skin. He limps out of the rubble, the remains of his life. No one is standing outside of the charred remains of his home.

No one, but of course a painfully familiar face.

“D-Deku?” Kaachan stutters when he sees Izuku approaching. There’s surprise in those wide ruby-red eyes.

Smart Kaachan. Wonderful-quirked, popular Kaachan. Perfect Kaachan. The skin of his fists start to drip-drop onto the ground, he clenches them tight. Izuku can only imagine how he must look to the blond. His eyes have shifted now his cherry eyes are displaying fear.

“I thought you’d be happy to see me, Kaachan,” Izuku spat, voice alight with hate for the boy who was always better. Always superior to worthless Deku. For what may have been the first time in the blond’s life, he was rendered speechless.

“You were always better than me weren’t you? You always were bragging about how much above me you were. It’s okay now though. I can fix that, everyone feels pain the same after all. You’ll still burn just like a match,” He reminds the other boy. Kaachan takes a step back.

“You can run if you want. But I’ll find you. No matter where you go.”

The blond gulps, he’s sweating now, it might be from the distance he’s standing, it might be from fear. Izuku puts his hand over Kaachan’s mouth first, melting his lips together. The smell of burnt skin bursts throughout the air and a muffled scream threatens to be heard. Kaachan falls to the floor, squirming away pathetically.

“Why aren’t you using your quirk Kaachan? You never had a problem with that before,” He mocks with hate burning to his core. Izuku walks up to his childhood tormentor, and pulls him back towards the desolated building. He throws him on top of a stack of soot-covered debris and grabs both of his wrists, methodically melting them off, snapping them off of his arms when he reaches bone.

He makes a few more wounds here and there, it’s unlikely he’ll survive, but it’ll be a nice and slow death. Izuku leaves the boy passed out, he doesn’t have forever to waste with not-so-perfect Kaachan.

After all in ten months he has an entrance exam to pass and so many people left to get revenge on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! Vote which one you want to see next!
> 
> Corruption, Hunt, or Eye?
> 
> 1 Corruption: Izuku middle school finds a wasps nest that tells him things no-one else will. Beautiful, loved, a home. He knows something is wrong, but can’t bring himself away from the pure acceptance with the hive.
> 
> 2 Hunt: Izuku is lost after his dreams of being a hero are crushed by his idol. He’s lost until an accidental case of vigilantism makes his blood pump in time with the chase.
> 
> 3 Eye: Izuku got into general studies, and on a field trip to London, he finds a tape recorder and a pile of papers labeled “Archivist” Izuku takes the items home and starts recording. It’s not exactly the heroics he thought he’d be doing by now, but they’re intriguing and pull him along in a way that’s almost addictive.


End file.
